C-type lectin-like-1 (CLL-1) is also known as MICL, CLEC12A, CLEC-1, Dendritic Cell-Associated Lectin 1, and DCAL-2. CLL-1 is a glycoprotein receptor and member of the large family of C-type lectin-like receptors involved in immune regulation. CLL-1 is expressed in hematopoietic cells, primarily on innate immune cells including monocytes, DCs, pDCs, and granulocytes (Cancer Res. 2004; J Immunol 2009) and myeloid progenitor cells (Blood, 2007). CLL-1 is also found on acute myeloid leukemia (AML) blasts and leukemic stem cells (e.g., CD34+/CD38−) (Zhao et al., Haematologica. 2010, 95(1):71-78.). CLL-1 expression may also be relevant for other myeloid leukemias, such as acute myelomonocytic leukemia, acute monocytic leukemia, acute promyelocytic leukemia, chronic myeloid leukemia (CML), and myelodysplastic syndrome (MDS).